nerdiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Sedrina
Sedrina was a female elf/lich wizard in the Emeron campaign. Summary Sedrina "the Souless" was a liche who was responsible for wiping out the Order of the Fadalithis. She later became part of the conspiracy to gather a number of artifacts to bring the Dragon Queen to Goric. She was killed by the Heroes of Prophecy. Background Sedrina was an well renowned elf wizard form the Glave Woods. She had traveled extensively in her studies, including conducting research at the Emeron Wizard's College. She always viewed the power of magic as ultimate and felt it accomplish anything. As she grew older she began to explore alternatives to mortality. Sedrina's granddaughter, Karinthena, was a member of the Order of the Fadalithis and Sedrina spoke with her at length on her knowledge of undead. Unbeknownst to Karinthena, however, Sedrina was seeking a means to cheat death and choosing what kind of undead she sought to turn herself into. After several more years of research she was ready to turn herself into a liche, Karinthena learned what her grandmother was up to and, after great deal of soul searching, was preparing to launch a mission to apprehend her. As a Liche In 1079 Sedrina successfully transformed herself into a liche and, knowing what Karinthena was planning, immediately attacked her granddaughter and allies in the Order of the Fadalithis. Between the surprise of her attack, the vast magic and power at her disposal and very few in the order knowing about Sedrina's true nature, the liche was successful. Within a day the Academy of the Fadalithis had fallen, many of its defenders turned to undead abominations by Sedrina. Karinthena herself was turned into a banshee, cursed to forever roam the halls and gaze upon the results of her failure. Sedrina retreated to the Brokenback Swamps as she was unbothered by the environment and confident that it would discourage anyone from bothering her. Using her magic she erected a tower and continued her vile research in peace, though she did send out monsters and hired assassins to eliminate any member of the Order of the Fadalithis that could be found, paying handsomely for their deaths and subsequent destruction of their bodies. The Conspiracy of the Dragon Queen Sometime before 1129 Sedrina was approached by an agent for the impostor of Eddie Drezzen, seeking an alliance in exchange for great power. He explained that a group was intending to bring a goddess from another world to Goric and aid her in ascending to the local pantheon, in exchange for a massive amount of power once she was in place. The possibility, as well as the research implications, appealed to Sedrina and she agreed. She began was a made a point of contact for Sir Zadric Trield of Crossroad, who had also joined the conspiracy, and later recruited Esther to use her position in a traveling carnival to search for artifacts as well. Esther's efforts had initially proven successful, as she'd captured three of the artifacts, however she was subsequently defeated by the Heroes of Prophecy and lost them. Esther fled to Sedrina, who berated her and ordered her to recover the items and not return until she did. The liche lent her some undead to aid her in the effort. Esther failed in this endeavor and was slain. Destruction Sedrina's destruction was indirectly brought about by her own hand. Two members of the Order of the Fadalithis had escaped her purge, Qualinthalis Miertholas, who had been suspended in animation by a necromancer during the purge, and Thorinislanthali who had managed to get wind of the purge after it was too late to do anything and went into hiding. Along with the Heroes of Prophecy the two had attacked the Academy of the Fadalithis and slain the undead Sedrina had left there, including poor Karinthena and though Thorinislanthali fell in battle, Qualin and the rest of his companions pressed on. Sedrina requested aid from her companions in the conspiracy in fighting off the Heroes of Prophecy, especially considering they'd already slain Darsalgen, Sir Zadric and Esther and thwarted Emerald in the Glavewood Kingdom. In response to the request the wizard Salvok was sent to assist Sedrina in killing the Heroes of Prophecy once and for all. On the 18th of Wolverine, 1129, the Heroes of Prophecy and their allies attacked Sedrina's tower, bypassing her defenses, both magical and mundane. The final confrontation took place on the top floor of the tower with she and Salvok facing off against the Heroes of Prophecy. It was an epic battle. Qualin charged Sedrina directly, but was soon incapacitated. Within seconds Sedrina and Slavok had also turned Vestibule into a statue, transported Dandy and Horace elsewhere and slain Zalin, though Salvok had been wounded and teleported away, abandoning Sedrina to her fate. Still, many of the remaining heroes were incapacitated by this point. The final moment came down to Ferris, faced with the severely injured Sedrina. The half-elf had only one spell left, and its blast radius would surely incinerate the barely conscious Qualin and Gabriel. With his final breath Qualin managed to grasp the situation and spit "just do it," to Ferris. With that Ferris let fly with his last Fireball. Destroying the liche, and killing Qualin and Gabriel. Category:Emeron Category:Characters Category:NPCs